wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Irene Engel
Obergruppenführer Frau Irene Engel is the secondary antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Order, and the main antagonist of ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus''.'' History A leading figure behind Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the girl's wing of the Nazi Party, Frau Engel has dedicated her life to the Nazi cause. Having done her duty, raising six, according to her definition, "Aryan" children to serve the Fatherland and exhibiting steadfast loyalty to the Nazi Party, she quickly rose up their ranks. ''The New Order Frau Engel is first seen on the night train to Berlin. Alongside her is her younger lover Hans Winkle, whom she affectionately named Bubi (German for "little boy") when she entered the same compartment as Blazkowicz. She then inspects Blazkowicz and tests him via some pictures to see if he is of Aryan descent. She then reveals that she was merely toying with Blazkowicz, and the pictures are actually just vacation pictures and old war photos, claiming she can spot an "impure" with her naked eye. Frau Engel is not seen again until Blazkowicz enters Camp Belica near Zagreb in Annexed Croatia. She is seen walking on the balcony, overseeing the delivery of new prisoners. After Blazkowicz is caught trying to steal the Detronic battery, Engel watches as Blazkowicz, Set Roth, and the other prisoners are about to be executed by Herr Faust. Roth manages to seize control of the robot and uses it to attack Engel and her soldiers. Engel survives but her face is horrifically disfigured. Just as Blazkowicz and the prisoners try to escape, Engel reappears with two assault rifles and opens fire on the fugitives, muttering: "No one leaves my camp!" She later spearheads the assault on the Kreisau Circle's base, leading to the deaths of Klaus Kreutz and several others. She is last seen on a computer in Deathshead's compound as Blazkowicz is ambushed by Bubi and injected with tranquilizers. As Bubi attempts to gut Blazkowicz while Engel watches, Blazkowicz bites Bubi and then stabs him to death. Engel looks on in shock and horror via video feed and then shuffles away whimpering, never seen again afterwards. The New Colossus "You think you're a hero? William Joseph Blazkowicz?"-Frau Engel to an incapacitated Blazkowicz Frau Engel returns as the main antagonist of the game. She is shown to have had her jaw completely fixed (with some scars on her jaw and a crooked left eyebrow) and has been relentlessly hunting down BJ. Judging by her collar insignia, she was promoted to Obergruppenführer (Lieutenant General). Gallery Frau-Engel-Wolfenstein-The-New-Order-Villains-Concept-Art-640x1024.jpg|Frau Concept art WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 18-13-01-56.bmp|Collection Bonus. frau-wolfenstein.jpg|As seen in the Wolfenstein: The New Order Trailer. Belica Engel.jpg|After being wounded by Herr Faust in Camp Belica. colossus engel.png|Frau Engel in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus WhosWhoFrauEngel.jpg Wolf2 SharpEdge 730x411.png Wolf2 KeyArt 3000x2000.jpg Trivia *Frau Irene Engel carries a gold Handgun 1946 that can be collected as a treasure during the chapter 8 Camp Belica level. *Her name translates to 'Mrs. Angel'. * Due to her ambiguous fate, Frau Irene Engel is the only surviving antagonist of The New Order. * Frau Irene Engel's cruel and inhumane treatment of her camp's prisoners might have been based on Nazi Commandant Ilse Koch, the notorious warden of Buchenwald. * Despite the best effort of Deathhead's doctors, her disfigured face could not be repaired entirely. However, in The New Colossus, she somehow manages to get her face almost completely fixed and does in fact look younger. * She is the mother of Sigrun Engel, a character in the upcoming Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. es:Frau Engel Category:The New Order characters Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus